Glad Your My Stalker
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: It's almost time for S. Texas' and Prussia's Wedding, in the middle of it all N. Texas finds out she has a stalker...it turns out it's Male! Belarus. M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**Male! Belarus X N. Texas**

N. Texas looked out her window, she felt like she was being watched; she looked around and saw no one. It had been happening for months the feeling never left her. She was getting ready for her sister's and Prussia's engagement party. She was truly shocked that Prussia had asked for America's permission to marry her. She sat down on her bed drying her hair, as she giggled at the memory;

_She had been playing cards with America when they heard a knock. N. Texas got up and answered the door; Prussia was standing getting drenched in the pouring rain._

"_What can I help you with Prussia?" he was fidgeting as she allowed him to go in. they walked to the living room where they had been playing, _

"_Yo! Prussia what are you doing here?!" America exclaimed, Prussia accepted the towel and dried his hair a bit as he spoke to America, _

"_America, I love Sam with all my being, and since you are her oldest relative/ father figure. I wanted your permission to ask for her hand in marriage." He said, surprised that he hasn't said the word 'awesome' in his proposal. America for once looked serious, as he narrowed his eyes at Prussia. _

"_You have my permission…if you hurt her I won't hesitate to hurt you worse. Understand, Gilbert?" Prussia gulped and nodded never seeing this side of America before. Before America grinned and clapped him on the back, _

"_Have you asked her yet?" he asked, _

"_No, I plan on doing it on our anniversary." He said as N. Texas awed, _

"_Where is she?" she asked, his eyes widened and he jumped up, _

"_She's at home I told her I'll get her, her favorite ice cream. Gotta go before the store closes!" he ran out of the house leaving America and N. Texas giggling to themselves. _

N. Texas giggled at the memory, as she stood and placed on her dress she was putting on her shoes when she heard a crash she rushed to it and saw Belarus laying in glass, he was standing up brushing the glass from his shoulders. He looked up and saw her standing, she fumed;

"You are the one that has been stalking me!" He didn't say anything for a while when she spoke again,

"Don't ever talk to me again Belarus!" with that said, she rushed out of her house grabbing her purse and calling a taxi. Belarus stood there looking at her retreating figure as he whispered,

"I stalk you, because I love you more than Big Sister Russia." And he left towards the party.

She was at the party when she caught her sister's eye she told Prussia something and he nodded he kissed her before she walked towards her,

"Mia what's wrong?" S. Texas asked, concern written in her gaze,

"Can we talk privately?" she nodded and led her to a guest room she locked the door, and sat next to her on the bed. N. Texas took a deep breath and told her sister what had happened earlier at her apartment. When she finished her tale, s. Texas' eyes widened then she gave her a soft smile,

"Mia listen to me, you may think I'm crazy but, give him a chance…" N. Texas interrupted her,

"Are you crazy!?"

"Listen to me Mia, maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings and maybe this is the way he does it. So please give him the chance, you may never learn how it might turn out." She wiggled her eyebrows and N. Texas blushed, they heard a knocking on the door. S. Texas answered it and saw it was Prussia,

"Is everything alright here?" he asked, S. Texas blushed and smiled sweetly at him,

"Yeah, Mia just had some boy trouble, Gilbert." He chuckled and gave her a kiss, and said,

"Well come on we have to open a new champagne bottle as a newly engaged couple. (1)" She smiled and said,

"Okay we'll be down in a few minutes." He smiled and nodded; she turned to N. Texas and grabbed her hand as Prussia escorted them down stairs. She smiled as she saw her sister and Prussia open the bottle and served each other's glass and took a drink (2). The smiled as Prussia corked the bottle for they drink the rest on their wedding day/night (3). Their wedding was in a week and S. Texas with N. Texas' help had everything done they just needed to pick up the flowers on their wedding day.

After that was done the real party began they were having fun, she saw her sister dancing with Prussia. She was talking with Mexico yeah they as in S. Texas as well had gotten past their war was they were great friends. It was well past 2am when everybody had to stay and Prussia's and S. Texas' house since they were intoxicated to drive home. N. Texas had stayed in her old room. She fell asleep with her sister's words echoing in her head.

_Give him a chance…_

In my family it is tradition for the newly engaged couple to open a brand new bottle of Champagne or Wine.

Same as they serve each other a glass and drink it all together as in their arms crossed as they drink it.

They save the rest for their wedding they reopen the bottle and share the rest of the bottle with each other on their wedding day/night/


	2. Chapter 2

**I****'m gonna start calling them by their names cause it gets difficult to write, N. Texas this and S. Texas that. So Human names will be used.**

Mia sighed as she saw her sister in her wedding dress it was strapless the top was a corset with a little fluff below it; it had a rose in white clear beads catching the light. America was smiling as he saw his sister twirl in her wedding dress,

"So what do you think?" She asked, biting her lip a nervous habit they both have. America grinned and said,

"You look beautiful Sam!" she giggled and said,

"Thanks Al." Mia grinned and pulled out the heels,

"Time to practice walking in these, Sammy dearest." Sam paled and said,

"Al I'm going to fall face first in those death shoes." Mia giggled while America laughed,

"Okay, out Alfred I have to take off this dress." He nodded and walked out as Mia helps Sam out of the dress. Sam dressed back into her jeans and t-shirt while Mia passed her the heels. As Sam practiced walk in them she stood and wobbled a bit,

"So have you and Gilbert chosen the song you two are going to dance too?" she asked,

"Yes, it's called, 'Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. It's such a sweet song; he pronounced it our song on our first year anniversary." Sam said with a dreamy smile. Mia let out a small laugh as her sister fell on her butt, just as America walked in he laughed and helped her up as he steadied her as she began to practice again. When it was the afternoon, Mia volunteered to bring lunch for the four of them Gilbert had come home, catching his fiancée in his arms.

Mia walked into the restaurant AKA McDonalds. She was sitting down waiting for their order when she looked up and saw Belarus sitting across from her with a Moon Flower sitting infront of her. She grasped it and saw a note attached to the stem,

_~Forgive me for Stalking you, Mia Jones~ _

She looked up and met his violet gaze; she smiled and decided to take her sister's advice, she took a deep breath and was about to answer when,

"Number 38 your order is ready!" she stood and turned to him,

"I'll forgive you, IF you escort me to my sister's wedding." His eyes widened as he stood and took the flower and tucked it behind her ear, and said,

"It will be an honor to be your escort, N. Texas." She blushed and said,

"Call me Mia." He smiled and said,

"Call me Nikolai." Mia smiled and walked to her car with Belarus behind her, she got in her car and climbed in, Belarus closed the door after her she waved at him as she backed away.

She arrived at the house and she was climbing down she set the food down she walked in and placed the food and drinks on the table. They stood and walked to the table Sam looked at her sister.

"So Mia do you have a date?" She asked, Mia blushed and nodded,

"Really? Who?" America asked,

"Belarus…" she said, Sam jumped up and raised her fists in the air,

"Yes! You took my advice!" she exclaimed, Mia blushed and nodded while Prussia and America stared, then Prussia laughed,

"America just give him the look you gave me when I asked for Sam's hand in marriage." America chuckled and they continued to eat. When they were through they cleaned up and sat around Mia had made Sam walk in heels all day. Sam flopped down onto the couch,

"My feet hurt!" she exclaimed as Prussia laughed and placed her feet on his lap as he took her heels off and massaged her foot, she moaned and said,

"Gilbert you are a god send…" he chuckled,

"Keseseses~ yeah I know, the awesome me is a god send!" Sam giggled and playfully nudged his stomach with her foot. He chuckled again, they all settled around the couch watching a movie. An hour later Sam was sleeping against Prussia's shoulder he smiled and moved her head to his lap running his fingers through her hair. When they movie was over, America and Mia stood and left to their own homes.

Mia sighed as she entered her apartment, she left the lights off and then gasped as she felt arms wrap around her neck, and she screamed then was slapped and thrown to the ground. She looked up and saw a total stranger, she quickly got up and tried to run, but the man tackled her to the ground her head hitting the ground. She let out a yelp, as the stranger started to slap her as she screamed she heard a crash and then a thump as the slapping stopped she opened her eyes and found Belarus standing holding a bloody knife in his grasp as he dropped it.

He dropped to his knees and carried her bridle style he sat down on the couch as he took out his phone and called the police as he watched Mia cry silently. He finished the call and decided to call her sister,

"Hello…?" came the sleepy voice,

"S. Texas it's Belarus…I'm sorry to be calling this late but, there was an incident…" as soon as he said those words he heard her frantically waking Prussia,

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes, how is she?" she asked as he heard the car start in the background,

"She's frightened, and a bit shaken up."

"Belarus please stay with her till we get there she needs you right now."

"Yes, I will not be going anywhere."

"Thank you, Belarus." She hung up and he thought it was proberly because she was calling their brother, America.

It was a few minutes later when he saw S. Texas pushing the police out of the way climbing over one actually till she embraced her sister, Prussia patted her back.

"Are you alright, Mia?" she asked, she didn't answer just nodded her head. While Mia had to talk to the police, S. Texas walked over to Belarus she hugged him and he awkwardly patted her back as she stepped back and said,

"Thank you Belarus, for saving my sister." He nodded,

"Your welcome, S. Tex-"he was cut off by her,

"Please call me Sam." He nodded,

"It was nothing, Sam." She smiled and walked back to Mia, America and Prussia thanked Belarus. When the mess was all cleared up, Sam demanded that Mia stayed with them; she politely refused then was surprised by what Belarus said,

"She'll stay with me. I'm staying at a hotel till the wedding is over."

"Are you sure, Nikolai? I don't want to be a bother." Mia said, he nodded and Mia went to her room, to pack a suit case.

"Mia be careful, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said, they all left and they took Mia's car to his hotel. He led her to the room and said,

"There is a second bedroom you can use." She nodded and walked to the extra bedroom and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia opened her eyes and looked at the time it was almost Sam's and Prussia's wedding day in just two days. Mia got out of bed and tripped over a body, she looked and saw it was Belarus; he woke up and was blushing,

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I came to check on you, you were twisting and turning in your sleep…" he started to ramble but, she stopped her with a finger to his lips,

"It's okay Nikolai, I understand. Thank you." She said as she hugged him, surprised he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tighter to himself. Her phone rang and she answered it she wobbled over to there with Nikolai they laughed then quieted down as Mia answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia! How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Sam, I'm fine Sam."  
"Well, get dressed and bring Nikolai with you, Prussia and I are going to have brunch so come on." she said,

"Okay, I'll ask him if he wants to go."

"Okay, I'll see you two soon." Sam hung up and Mia faced Belarus,

"Sam invited us to have brunch with her and Prussia." He nodded and walked out so Mia can get dressed. An hour later they both left and drove over to Sam's and Prussia's place. They knocked on the door and Sam answered with a smile she hugged them both and invited them in, they had bacon and eggs with pancakes and hash browns on the side. They were chatting and laughing, even an occasional chuckle from Belarus.

When they were done, Sam and Mia had to go for last minute dress fittings. Prussia had taken Belarus to go get fitted for his tux along with America.

Sam was looking at Mia with a sly look in her eyes,

"Mia your starting to like Nikolai aren't ya?" Sam said with a teasing tone, Mia blushed and nodded; she squealed and hugged her sister.

"Mia! This is so exciting now all we have to do if he likes you back." she said, Mia blushed and said,

"He did stalk me…does that mean anything?" Sam nodded and said,

"Well, it'll be awesome if you and Nikolai danced with Prussia and I during our second dance."

"Er…I don't think Nikolai will even want to dance with me." Sam raised her eyebrow. Mia sighed and blushed as they walked to a café they agreed to meet the men. They sat down, and saw them heading their way.

"So Sam how do you feel your guys wedding is Wednesday and today is Tuesday." Mia asked grinning, and Sam smiled turning her attention to Belarus,

"So, Prussia and I decided that we wanted Mia to dance with us in our second dance, and it would mean a lot to us if you danced with Mia." Sam said, with mischief written in her and Prussia's eyes. Mia blushed scarlet when,

"Where's Al?" she asked changing the subject, Belarus raised a pale eyebrow and said,

"He said he had to do some business and it'll be an honor to dance with you." Mia blushed while Prussia and Sam high fived under the table with matching grins on their faces.

"Great! So Gilbert did you get Gilbird his bow tie?" Sam asked, Prussia nodded,

"It matches the awesome Prussia's bow tie!" he cried out, Sam giggled and patted his head as Gilbird moved to her shoulder.

"Even got his a tiny black waist coat with a little top hat." He said, Sam and Mia giggled,

"Can't wait to see that." They finished having lunch and went their separate ways,

"Be at my house early tomorrow!" Sam called as they walked away. Mia smiled as she watched her sister lean her head against Prussia's shoulder as he hugged her closer to himself.

Nikolai and Mia arrived at the hotel with their wedding clothes, they ate dinner a while later then after they settled to watch a movie, Mia was leaning against Belarus' shoulder with her legs underneath her. He had his arm around her shoulders and watched the movie. He sighed, he was content he felt her lean a bit closer he looked down and saw she was asleep. He smiled and moved some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

When the movie finished he carried her to her room and tucked her in. Before he went to his own room and changed from his jeans and shirt to just to his boxers before he climbed in bed and fell asleep.

Sam was wearing a nightgown it reached her mid-thigh, as Prussia came out wearing nothing but, his boxers. They climbed in bed, Prussia began trailing kisses up her neck he reached her lips and kissed her climbing on top, she moaned and he grinned. She playfully pushed him off, and said,

"Sorry, Gilbert not tonight. You always leave me hickeys and there hard to take off and hard to cover up." He grinned and gave her a kiss,

"About Nikolai and Mia, I think they'd make a great couple. You never know they might be next to marry after us." Sam said, Prussia smiled and hugged her spooning her. He purred into her ear and said,

"I think you might be right, Schatz. **(Sweetheart)**" she groaned and said,

"Can't wait till our wedding night." He grinned and kissed her neck before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**WEDDING DAY!**

_**Welcome to the Wedding of Gilbert Beilschmidt and Samantha Jones. **_

Mia woke up and rushed to get dressed, and quickly wrote down a note and left it on the table grabbing her dress and shoes. She rushed to her sister's house, and knocked Sam answered it and pulled Mia in her house and rushed up stairs.

"Where's Gilbert?" she asked,

"He's getting ready at Al's; he'll meet us at the church." She said as she helped do Mia's hair, after that Mia helped Sam put on her wedding dress, after Sam placed on the garter up her thigh. Sam was wearing light make up, her hair in a bun with her bangs on the side. After they were through her bridesmaid Hungary and Liechtenstein. They rode to the church and they walked up the steps, America walked besides his sister and waited till it was their turn to walk down the aisle.

When it was their turn he pulled down her veil, and they walked down she saw Prussia she practically glowed when she saw him when they reached the alter the priest said,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." America said as he placed her hand in Prussia's. On top of the alter held their flags, the Texas Flag and Prussia's flag above their heads as the priest began.

"The couples have written their own vows, Miss Jones will start…"

"Gilbert the first time I met you I have to admit I thought you were annoying them I got to know you and found you are a funny, sweet, energetic man that I have come to love. I can't wait till we have mini Gilberts running around our house. I am honored to be your wife." She said, Mia wiped a tear and met eyes with Belarus he sent her a smile and a wink she blushed,

"Now Mr. Beilschmidt,"

"Samantha, when I first met you, you were the feistiest woman I have ever met. I love that about you, you wouldn't fall for my charms that had worked on every woman then it was that one night where we argued to the point where you jumped me and we started argue about who was awesomer. After that night I had decided that I wanted you with me for the rest of my life, and that is why it is an honor to be **your **husband, friend, lover and the future father of our children. What I'm trying to say is that I love you for forever and a day." They awed after that, Sam felt a tear go down her cheek as she mouthed him, _'forever and a day.' _

He smiled and wiped her tear away, as he caressed her cheek underneath her veil, the priest smiled and said,

"Do you Gilbert Beilschmidt take Samantha Jones as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." While he mouthed, _'forever and a day' _

"Do you Samantha Jones take Gilbert Beilschmidt as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." _'Forever and a day' _

"With the power bested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Prussia smiled and lifted Sam's veil and kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in a circle before he placed her on the ground, he broke the kiss and the priest said,

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Beilschmidt!" they smiled and ran down the aisle holding hands as the crowd tossed rice at them. Mia and the rest of the guests moved to the reception where they had dinner, and then,

"Now let's have the bride and groom their first dance, Song is, Honey Bee."

Sam and Prussia walked to the middle of the dance floor as the connected a mike to Prussia, (You know the one you don't have to hold in your hand).

They heard Prussia singing to his new wife,

"_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us_

_And you know I ain't good at this stuff_

_These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest_

_This might come out a little crazy_

_A little sideways, yeah maybe_

_I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best" _

As he sang Mia watched Sam as Prussia sang and danced with her sister,

"_You'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, while he twirled,

_Yeah, that came out a little country_

_But every word was right on the money_

_And I got you smilin' honey right back at me_

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done_

_There's more where that came from_

_Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously,_

Belarus looked at Mia he was next to her as she shed a small tear of happiness, he smiled and wiped it off and pulled her closer to his side,

"_If you'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my Little Loretta_

_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee"_

Germany looked at his brother in amazement, and then he smiled as he saw he knew he really loved S. Texas and all her feistiness,

_ Your kiss just said it all_

_I'm glad we had this talk_

_Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms_

_I coulda said "I love you"_

_Coulda wrote you a line or two_

_Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

_You'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my Little Loretta_

_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_And I'll be your honey bee_

_I'll be your honey bee"_

When the song was over Sam kissed Prussia as he kissed her back,

"Can't believe you actually sang our song…" she said, he smiled and said,

"Anything for my honey bee." And kissed her again,

"Now the bride and groom would love for Mia and Nikolai step onto the dance floor to share their second dance with them." Mia gasped as Belarus, led her to the dance floor.

"As the world Falls Down- David Bowie" started to play in the background as the two couples started to dance, Prussia and Sam stared at each other and smiled while Mia and Belarus stared at each other and Mia was blushing once the song was coming to an end, Belarus pulled her in for a kiss just as Prussia brought Sam into a kiss.

Mia blushed and kissed him back shyly, they walked off as others started to dance, then it came for Prussia to remove Sam's garter they set a chair down in the middle of the stage, Prussia grinned at Sam her face red like one of Spain's tomatoes. He stuck his head under her dress and nipped her inner thigh playfully while grabbing the garter with his teeth and began to drag it down till he got to her calf he pulled it the rest of the way off with his hands. Wolf whistles where heard mainly from France and Spain, as Gilbird came dressed in his mini tux, had the garter between his beak.

Then it came to where Sam had to throw her flowers, she said,

"Ready, 1…2…3!" She tossed it and Mia caught it, with a blush on her face,

"The awesome Prussia is going to throw the garter now, 1, 2, 3!" he tossed it and it landed in Belarus grasp, they laughed and clapped.

When the wedding was coming to an end, they watched Prussia and Sam off. Mia and Belarus helped Mia back to her apartment.

"It's late, Nikolai why don't you stay the night." She said, he smiled, and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind we'll have to share a bed." Mia said, blushing, he smirked and hugged her kissing her forehead,

"I'll sleep on top of the covers." She blushed and grabbed an extra blanket as they both climbed in bed and fell asleep after changing into their night clothes of course for Belarus that meant just his boxers.

**I do not own the songs I thought they were appropriate for the theme of the wedding**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Forgot to mention it on the other chapters**

Mia woke up to a warm arm wrapped around her waist; she turned and saw Belarus' sleeping face next to her face. She blushed and smiled, she wiggled out of his arms and stood walking to her kitchen she started making breakfast. She was humming to herself as she cooked pancakes and hash browns with bacon on the side. She felt arms wrap around her waist she stiffened then relaxed as she remembered it was Belarus holding her not some stranger. She leaned a bit back against his chest and realized he was shirtless!

"It smells good…" he whispered against her ear, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his warm breath hit the back of her neck.

Belarus smirked as he felt the shiver (is that even possible? Oh well in my story it is! X)) he let his gloveless finger tips run along the length of her arm, kissing her bare shoulder (She's wearing a tank top) he started leaving kisses up her shoulder to her collar bone to which he suckled on, making Mia moan. Till he reached her jaw he placed kisses along it till he reached her lips and kissed her his hand softly caressing her cheek he broke the kiss and gave her a quick kiss as he took the spatula from her hand and finished cooking the pancakes with Mia between his arms.

Mia was blushing, as she felt his muscles flex every time he flipped the pancake and set it on the plates. He stepped back taking Mia with him she held the plates as she set them down and went to go serve them some orange juice. They ate a quiet breakfast it wasn't awkward it was comforting and comfortable. Mia washed the dishes, while Belarus dried. They had sat down to watch a movie, it was 4 in the afternoon earlier they had decided that Belarus would stay for a while longer and stay at Mia's apartment. That took most of the day, now they were settling down the watch the movie.

Mia blushed scarlet as a sex scene come on, she looked up and saw Belarus had an emotionless face on as he watched the scene. She felt his hand move from her shoulders to her waist his thumb rubbing circles on her hip bones. Mia laid her head on his shoulder and absently drew circles against his pant leg on his thigh. Mia looked up again and this time he was looking straight at her, he ben forward with Mia met him half way they kissed as he licked her bottom lip for entrance. She decided to tease him and declined kept her mouth shut; she felt him smirk against her lips as his hand moved lower and gave her bottom a squeeze.

Mia held a gasp in and still refused to open her mouth, Belarus thought for a bit and slid his hand up to her breast and gave them a healthy squeeze she still held in a gasp, finally he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck to her collar bone to which he started to suck on it and nibbled it. Mia moaned and Belarus quickly went back up and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth and dominated the kiss.

Belarus laid her back against the couch his hands on her hips as he kissed her. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist bringing his closer to her. He let out a tiny moan, as he brushed up against her heat. He broke the kiss and said,

"If we continue I won't stop." He looked serious as Mia looked straight into his violet eyes and said,

"Who said I wanted you to stop." He grinned and got off her carrying her bridle style he walked her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed as he started to shed his pants, Mia watched as the pants went down his strong thighs, he stepped out of them and took off his shirt. He walked to Mia and removed her tank and jeans leaving her in her underwear. He crawled up to her and laid his lower half between her legs and rested the rest of his weight on his elbows.

He kissed her licking her bottom lip she opened her mouth and they kissed, he soon trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone this time leaving a hickey strangely he managed to shape it into a 'B'. She moaned and arched her back; he grinned and took off her bra. He groped her breast while suckling one into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. She buried her hands in his hairs massaging his scalp. He switched while his free hand traveled lower, his hand going inside her underwear sliding them down her legs. She kicked them off, as his fingers started to tease her.

His thumb rubbing circles against her cilt while he thrusted in two fingers. She gasped and let out a moan against his shoulder till he moved back up and kissed her again swallowing her moans as he moved his fingers faster adding a third finger. She cried out and kissed him harder, he removed his finger and went lower.

Leaving love bites and smaller hickeys on her skin. He made it to his destination and gave her long lick she gasped and bucked her hips. He held them down with his arm, as he ate her out her legs where on his shoulders. It wasn't long till she came he drank her all up, he moved back up to her panting form and gave her a kiss.

She moaned against his lips, and wrapped her legs around his waist and switched their positions she was on top and started to leave love bites on his skin as made her way down her hand grasping his softly in her hand as she moved her hand up and down . He groaned and bucked his hips; she smiled and nipped his hip bone, and slowly brought his boxers down.

Mia smiled as she ran her fingertips along his length, he shivered and bit back a groan, and she moved forward and suckled on his tip. He gasped as she was taking more of him in her mouth; he gently moved her up and kissed her again before switching their position again with him on top.

He lined up and thrust into her quick hitting her g-spot making her see stars,

"Nikolai! F-faster! H-harder!" he followed her commands and thrusted faster and harder he moved his thumb down and started rubbing circles on her cilt. She came,

"Nikolai!" he panted and felt his end coming,

"Mia!" he groaned as he spilled his essence on the bed as he pulled out before he was able to cum inside her. He lay down next to her, and brought her close.

"I love you, Mia." He whispered against her ear as she was already falling asleep when he heard her say in a sleepy voice,

"I love you too, Nikolai." He smiled and kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue:**

It had been years since that day, Mia smiled as she felt her stomach kick she looked down and saw Belarus' hand covering her own as she felt the baby kick. After that a month later, Prussia and Sam came back from their honey moon with great news they had found out that she was pregnant, 8 months after that Sam had given birth to a boy, who had her dark brown hair but, with Prussia's red eyes he was like a miniature Prussia with his attitude.

They had gotten married after dating for two years, he had taken her to Belarus to propose in a snow covered garden, and she smiled as she heard the familiar voice,

"Auntie Mia your awesome nephew is here!" she turned and saw Alexander, waving happily at her and Nikolai,

"Hi Uncle Nikolai!" Belarus smiled and bent forward to carry his nephew/ god child.

"Thank you again, for taking care of Alex for tonight, Mia." Sam said, Prussia had planned to take her out to dinner for their 10th anniversary.

"It's no problem, he's great practice." Sam giggled and waved good bye to them as she got back into the car and drove off.

Mia turned back to her husband and smiled he hugged her and watched as Alex turned on the TV and was watching SpongeBob. He kissed and smiled when he felt their daughter kick, Mia smiled and said,

"I'm glad you're my stalker." He chuckled and said,

"You're going to have to edit that part out when you tell our story to our daughter." She giggled and said,

"You might be right, I love you, Nikolai."

"I love you too, Mia." He said and kissed her as they sat on the couch watching SpongeBob with their nephew.


End file.
